The Blood Entry's
by alexabird9
Summary: The Beasts have come for blood and for power, taking over of what Cilicia used to know as Her Grandfather's Kingdom. As she records every waking moment of her "new" life under the control of the Vampires and their leader who may have a strange interest in her, could this entry be her last? Pls Review! :)
1. Chapter 1

Entry 1:

I remember my Grandfather saying while grabbing his armor yesterday, "The Beasts haven't broken us yet." I didn't realize that he was very wrong at the time. They ripped their way through the stone gates into the Kingdom. One by one his soldiers were mauled and beaten. Many were taken. Like me.

Grandfather just did not assume they would take anyone alive. Those Beasts drink the blood of mortals I was told by my Grandfather when I was small. I hear rumors that once you are fed off of, you will slowly turn into a demon yourself, but I don't believe that. I think you get deathly ill and die. But I wouldn't know. Most of the men and women who are "consumed" never return to the Out-Post here. I think the Beasts keep them away to die in a cellar after they drain them dry. But I wouldn't know that either.

Everyone here is going mad. This morning after we were told to move into the center plaza, we saw many of the older women and men being dragged away by the Beasts into my Grandfather's Castle after they invaded and rounded us up like cattle. The rumors started there. All the looneys said the elders were being mauled to death and being torn to shreds because the meat on their bones is worn and tough like their blood. I stopped listening because it was all crazy talk.

They shouldn't make assumptions, especially when no one knows what the Beasts really are.

After we were lead on to the center plaza, our roles were put into play. I didn't understand why they wanted us at first. But then I guess they needed their Empire to grow, thus workers and slaves. And they happened to pick my Grandfathers Kingdom first to absorb. The workers and slaves were assigned by individual picks by what I think was the Arch Commander. He stood in front of all of us and stared us down. "He's burning our souls from within! Don't look into his eyes!" I hear a voice shout, then an unsheathing of a sword, following a gasp and splatter of blood. I didn't turn around once, that fool should have stayed quiet. We all knew that if you followed by their orders you would end up safe-right? I didn't bother to think any more of what was to come of all of this. I just moved along the line to the Arch Commander.

When I reached his footing, I was unaware of how tall he was. I took in his overwhelmingly handsome features-like all the Beasts have. Their uncanny beauty is unlike those of a demons which make them that more dangerous. His eyes were that of a serpents' I remember. Very gold and very black.

"Your name." He asks with a surprisingly comforting voice, but in a powerful tone.

"Cilicia."

"Your father."

"Unknown."

He looks down to me with a puzzled look and stays quiet for a few moments. He then waves me away to the right of him as he calls for one of the Head Guards to escort me with another group into the Castle. Unknown to me at the time I was assigned as a Disposer. I clean inside the Castle and dispose of the human remains that are currently within the Castle walls. Me and along of the other disposers wait beside the Head Guards in front of the Castle doors as we are given instructions on how and where to dispose of the bodies.

Knowing that this will not take very long for the ten of us to do, I am not sure how long I will be important to the Beasts.


	2. Chapter 2

Entry 2: We didn't sleep; we worked throughout the night. The air hanging over the Kingdom smelt of putrid decaying bodies. I disposed of 38 bodies. I had another Disposer who was working alongside me remove the few bodies of children for me. I couldn't do it. I knew every single face I saw there on the corpses. I cried for the first few hours while dragging them to the dock and push them off into the ocean waters, but I had to stop because the Guards would catch me and presumably kill me or throw me into the sea with the rest of the bodies. It took 16 hours to clear the streets and walkways. We all waited for our next order while standing in a row. One of the Head Guards named Grayson (who I learned his name while listening to him and another Beasts conversation) took me and the man who worked with me into the Castle. I glanced beside me to see what would happen to the rest of the Disposers. The five Guards stood in front of the row and started speaking. I couldn't catch what they were saying nor see in time what would happen to them. Grayson lead us inside and shut the main doors. The man and I shook silently in quivering fear. Until Grayson spoke, "So, I will tell you both that my name is Grayson and I will be escorting you two to our victory ball tonight. But before we can go I must tell you that you both need to clean the blood from the walls and floors of this Castle." We nodded hesitantly. The man spoke, "May I ask a question?" "Of course, but ask wisely." "For what reason are the both of us needed there tonight?" As I listened to the man speak I noticed his appearance for the first time. He couldn't be past 35 years old and stood tall and strong. He had marvelous pale green eyes and thick dark blond hair to match him. His voice was deep and thick, but educated. H was attractive more or less. "You two have anonymous interested suitors. I couldn't tell you who the vampires are because I don't know that myself. I will send for one of the maids to bathe you and dress you for tonight after you finish sanitizing." Before Grayson sent us off he suddenly asked what our names were. "I am Fredrick." "Cilicia." I spoke meekly while looking at my feet. Grayson acknowledged and said he would come and get us at our rooms that the maids would lead us. After Fredrick and I were scrubbing he asked me how I am handling all of this. I responded, "I'm doing fine. I just wait to see what happens to me. I expect nothing." He stopped wiping the splatter of blood and looked over to me on the floor, "Have you given up?" "There's not much I can do. I cannot prevent what lies for me next." I said with a slight smile. Fredrick smiled too. "Well surely you and I both are safe for now. Our "potential suitors" taking a liking for us." He laughed. "You mean taking a liking for our blood." I said under my breath. "Do you really think they do that Cilicia? The …Vampires I mean." I looked at him with a soft expression, "Honestly, I don't know what to think. Everyone does know for a fact that they are much stronger and smarter than us. The rest I'm sure Fredrick, are fairytales and folklore." He then looked assured, "That could very well be true, but I do intend to investigate and learn all I can from the Beasts…no Vampires." Fredrick and I were both led into our rooms in the guest wing of the Castle. The maids I recognized as my Grandfather's maids. I was happy to know they were all alive and safe. My maid was Cynthia. She was cooking I was told by my current maid, Louisa. She was younger than I was. She was probably no older than 15. I am 17 now. Louisa helped me wash the muck and grime off of me. I finally had the stench of dead corpses replaced with lavender honey scents. She gave me a quick meal and drink while I put a gown on. It is a dark cranberry red with gold trim and designs intertwined in the stitching. She just came in with a hearty smelling soup and large cup of water. I leapt from my chair and ate and drank within minutes. She is now assembling my hair neatly in luscious curls. I can't say that I am not anxious to go the ball. I never stayed full spring or summers with my Grandfather here. I lived during that time with my uncles from time by time. My mother sends me away for months at a time in different relative's homes. Thus, I've never stayed long enough at either of their balls or celebrations. These Vampires are dangerous, but they have kept me and Fredrick alive. I can only count my blessings and thank God I am not dead. Maybe, and…just maybe they have morals like us and could possibly be good and kind. But until then, I need to plan with Fredrick on our escape. 


End file.
